


the valley between is where it goes (legend of the sun)

by TM (iAmTM)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmTM/pseuds/TM
Summary: To end the Great Rain, Byul Yi needs to find the Sun God’s daughter.Enjoy goddess Yong Sun and the Chief’s good daughter Byul Yi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This two shot was born out of a silly prompt from twitter user tonalkine: 
> 
> ”Legend says when you insert a coin on Yong's cleavage, she'll remove her braids. Byul, do it.”

Legend had it that one the daughters of the Sun God controls the micro weather in Byul Yi’s tiny village nestled at the countryside of Bucheon. Byulyi couldn’t help but think that this offspring might be some kind of a pig’s fart because it had been raining for 12 months.

 

The crops had withered. Naturally, the village people were alarmed. Byul Yi’s father, the chief, spent a lot of sleepness nights thinking of a solution. Those solutions were employed to no avail. As a loving daughter Byul Yi made a decision to go see the famed daughter of a God.

 

She needed to know why the goddess abandoned their village. More importantly, she needed to bring her back.

 

People led her to a merry-go-round chase as to where the lesser goddess was. Some said she lives near the mountains now, some inside a cave of glow worms, some on top of a dormant volcano, until ultimately Byul Yi met a child who said they met the goddess where the water is still.

 

Indeed, there she was.There was only one place where the water was known to be still. The lake at the ajacent village. Byul Yi traveled 3 days and 2 nights to get there. She could only describe the being she saw as a goddess. Her skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, as well as her long dark hair. Then again, everybody could look like a goddess for Byul Yi in her sleep deprieved state. That was her last thought before she finally collapsed from exhaustion.

 

She found herself in the same position when she woke up the next day. The sun was already high. If she hadn’t passed out leaning against a tree she would have been baked crispy by now. The goddess, if she was the one, was already gone. ByulYi decided to ask the locals around for additional info on how real the goddess is. They had different versions of how the goddess looked like. Some said she’s got long curly hair yellow like sun rays, others say she got straight hair the color of pink roses, still there are people who say she’s got hair the color of tangerines. Only one thing was certain; she only comes out at night. Byul Yi found this odd. Why would the Sun God’s daughter only come out at night?

 

Byul Yi camped out on the lake that night and found no goddess. And the night after that. And the nights after that.

 

It had been 7 weeks of night vigil with no success. Spring had given the baton to Summer. The nights were already becoming balmy near the lake. Byul Yi’s silver had become sparse. She had resorted to doing odd jobs to get by. She could easily handle those. One thing she couldn’t do was to come back empty handed to her village.

 

Tears fell steadily down her face as she read the letter the town pigeon had delivered from her father. A lot of the livestocks had weakened to the point that they were slaughtered before their time, as to not waste their meat.

 

If only Byul Yi wasn’t lost in her own head everyday, she would have noticed that it had never rained at the village since her arrival and the only water source they had was the lake.

 

“You should try The Arids,” said one of the customers in her makeshift print shop. She stopped carving to look up at the old lady. The lady’s silver hair was parted in the middle and her eyes crinkled over as she smiled at Byul Yi. “She’s almost never at the lake nowadays. Maybe, she’s scared she would dry it up.”

 

Byul Yi packed her single bag full of provisions after that conversation. She gave the print of a Sun to the old lady for free, as a payment for her knowledge. The Arids would be just that: arid. It would be hard to locate a goddess in the wide expanse of nothingness. 

 

The first day was a breeze. She just walked under the sparse shade of trees. The days piled up and the trees got thinner. Along it thinned Byul Yi’s patience and resolve. She would cry if it weren’t such a waste of water and she couldn’t afford that. Her pigskin water bag was inflated. She resorted to wetting her lips rather than drinking from her already dwindling water source. In an act of pure desperation Byul Yi dropped to her knees and prayed. She felt something wet touch her shoulder. Rain at The Arids? She stood up fast, touching her shoulder. It was bird poop. She closed her eyes in frustration.

 

“Ya! Thank you for that!” She called after the bird, watching its progress.

 

The bird flew up and landed on a figure’s shoulder on top of a dry hill. Byul Yi shrank back laying flat under a sparse bush; afraid that it could be a raider. Those thieves abound these dry lands. As if being in The Arids aren’t unfortunate enough one has to deal with those low lives too.

 

The figure turned around at the sound of her voice, their long, braided pale hair lashing the dry air like a whip. They seem to glow in a blindingly ethereal way. Byul yiwas sure the figure wasn’t human. She scrambled to her feet. It was not the time to act stupid, but desperation was a strong mind eraser.

 

“Ya! Sun Goddess!” Byul Yi was sure she’s going to get smitten. Just one stroke from the goddess and she’s dust. “Ya, Goddess. Come back home with me!”

 

She’s stumbling on dry soil, she’d fallen a number of times trying to climb the small hill. It’s safe to say that her clumsy ascent wasn’t unaided by some supernatural force because Byul Yi was sure-footed. However; it mattered not how she angled her body she fell time and time again. Her knees were bleeding under her trousers her hands were scratched raw by sharp stones that jut out the dry hill.Her grunts became shouts as she slowly and painfully closed the distance between her and the cruel goddess. She collapsed when she finally reached even ground. She immediately prostrated herself at the foot of the lofty goddess.

 

“Come back home with me.” She pleaded. Pride was not easy to swallow but at that point Byul Yi was even ready to give up her life for the sake of her family and village. “We need your light and your warmth. We need you to live.”

 

“What will you give in return?”

 

“Anything.” Was Byul Yi’s answer.

 

She heard a laugh that sounded almost like a bark. Almost malicious. “I want your life.”

 

Byul Yi dared look up at the goddess’ beautiful face. If it’s the last thing that she’s seeing then she might as well take her fill. She nods. “I give you my life; but please give my body back to my family after I die today.” She closed her eyes ready to be smitten.

 

A scoff and a loud outtake of breath served as an answer to her offer. “What good are you to me after you are dead? Stand up!”

 

“I am giving you my life. Just take it.”

 

Byul Yi stands up so fast she felt dizzy after. She reached out her hand to steady herself. Accidentally, she touched the goddess with her bloodied hand.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” The goddess shrieked. Byul Yi watched with horror as her blood seeped into the goddess’ skin becoming a part of her.

 

“HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BLOOD LINK?!” Eyes wild with something that’s close to fear, the goddess raised her hand and made a move to slap Byul Yi. Instinctively, Byul Yi closed her eyes but the blow never landed. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a pale trembling hand hovered over her cheek.

 

“You can’t hurt me.” The realisation dawned on Byul Yi. Her mind raced on the possibilities. “Sing for me.” She tried.

 

The goddess’ smooth voice rang out “The Arids”. Flowers bloomed at their feet. The hill instantly became lush.

 

Byul Yi’s laughter rang out the wilderness. She was then the Mistress of a goddess.

 

“Sit down, please.” She instructed the now fuming deity. There was a ceremony that needed to be performed. Byul Yi unlocked a chain from her own neck. She took the locket hanging on there. Taking a gold coin from her pocket(her last), she asked the goddess to put a tiny hole on it. Reluctantly, the goddess followed. Byul Yi watched with awe as an intense ray of sunlight hit the coin to create the hole. Her fingers got burned in the process. In a more surprising turn of events the goddess took her hand and sucked on the hurt fingers, restoring their health. Hands roamed her body after that searching for the cuts and bumps that she got from climbing up the hill earlier. Byul Yi had to take a moment after that.

 

“What’s your name?” Gods never reveal their given names to just anyone.

 

“Yong Sun.” The deity tilted her head in a proud way.

 

Byul Yi placed the chain around Yong Sun’s neck. The gold coin fell down the valley of her ample breasts. Byul Yi blushed.

 

She felt something fall at her feet. A shriek of horror escaped her mouth when she saw it was Yong Sun’s braided hair. She looked up and found the goddess ruffling her now short and dark hair. “This is my shame. I am no longer deserving to carry the light of the Sun.” As she said that she no longer glowed ethereal; but more ruddy. More human. Byul Yi still thought she’s the most beautiful lady she’s ever seen.

 

Byul Yi gathered the fallen hair and stuffed it inside her ruck sack. She cleared her throat. “Now that you bear the gold coin of purchase. You now belong to the Moon Clan.”

 

“I only belong to you.” Yong Sun huffed. “No part of me belongs to any human clan.”

 

Another wave of blush colored Byul Yi’s cheeks. “Very well, we have to go.”

 

“Mistress, wait. May I make one request? Can you be the only one who knows my real name? There is power in knowing a God’s name. Even if they’re already a fallen one.” Yong Sun knew that it could be her undoing if this human does not heed her request.

 

“Only if you promise not to call me your mistress. My name is Byul Yi, First Born of the Moon Clan of Bucheon.”

 

A smile broke on her face; Byul Yi extended a hand towards her new companion. “Let’s go home, Sun Hae.”

 

The human with the bright smile named her after a new sun, a fresh start. Yong Sun stared at the hand for a long time before she finally took it. Maybe, this won’t be as bad as she thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u @noob_moo for the help on this chapter 👑

Goddess Yong Sun dipped her feet in the lake’s freezing water. Instantly, steam rose. It lent a warmth to the surroundings, enveloping the goddess like a hug. She smiled. Even after a few hundreds of years, her power never ceased to amaze her. She’s a fairly young god. Just 235 years old, a toddler. Maybe, it’s why her father; the Sun God, let her off with a mild punishment. She was to remain a fallen God until her mistress’ death. He was asking her to kill the human she’s linked with. That was basically what he was asking of her to gain her freedom back.

  
Yong Sun couldn’t do it with her bare hands; but there are so many ways to shoot the moon. Problem was she didn’t want to.   
  
“Sun Hae unnie.” Yong turned to look at the youngest Moon daughter. The child she had known when she first came to the village is a grown woman now. “The Chief wants to see you. You know how patient our Chief is.” Yong Sun knew exactly how patient this Chief was. She accepted the offered hand and they talked about how cold the winter had become as they walked back to the great hall.    
  
“Where have you been?” The Chief barked at Yong Sun the moment she’s within sight. “I had the dogs lead out to look for you.”   
  
The dogs.    
  
Those three fat dogs could barely walk let alone be lead to look for somebody.    
  
“Well, I am here now. What does your heart desire?” She sauntered to the Chief’s side, casually sat down on a chair beside the head of the village.    
  
“I want, or rather, the baby wants some clementines.” The Chief patted her huge tummy, a knowing smile on her lips.   
  
“Such a demanding child.” Yong Sun caressed the bump lovingly. “Fortunately, there are already clementines in the kitchens. Can you believe it? Kyung Hee, please fetch your mistress clementines from the kitchens.”    
  
~~~~~~~   
  
The attendant was puzzled at how the summer fruit, clementines, could be available in winter but stranger things had occurred since their Chief Moon had brought home a strange girl from her travels. The Great Rains had instantly stopped the moment Chief Moon, then barely a child herself had stepped into their village borders.  Silently, she brought the fruits to her Chief. Shaking her head as Her most trusted adviser(the strange girl grew up to be a strange woman) started to peel them for the Chief.    
  
Strange things had occurred. Perhaps the strangest was how the Chief got pregnant when she’s not even betrothed.    
  
~~~~~   
  
Yong Sun’s father had given her a mild punishment for being a fool. A fool who let a human bound a goddess by giving up their life, then sealing the deal with a blood link. Her father was livid when she deepened her bond with her human. She had given her mistress what the heavens consider as an equal to a marriage. She had gifted her the God Seed and the chance to bear Godlings.    
  
Now, Yong Sun will remain fallen as long as the children lives.    
  
~~~~~   
  
“Are you a cat, Yong Sun?” Her father is in a form of a large Stag. She had accepted his invitation to have a talk.    
  
“No.”   
  
“Then, why are you letting yourself be kept like one?” His grunts formed a blanket of fog that creeped to the village below them.    
  
Yong Sun shrugged. She’s a god born during springtime. Her father knows she hates the cold and anything related to winter so he was upping whatever wintery elements he could. He must have borrowed some of this from his sister; The Ice Queen. A large clump of snow fell on her head. Jjing Jjing the falcon, that was perched on her shoulder, squawked out loud at the assault.   
  
“Bullying won’t work. Aren’t you happy? You will have grandsons with your likeness walking the Earth for time indefinite.” She knew she’d hit him where it hurt. The Sun God was only capable of producing daughters. It had been the talk of the Holy Halls.    
  
His face softened like sunshine in the early morning. But it burned like a thousand bonfires a moment later. “I will not be made a mockery, Yong Sun. Fix this or I will.”   
  
Her father was asking her to kill her own child and/or the children that will come from the child. The children won’t be Gods but they’ll possess beauty and talents that humans desire the most.    
  
Yong Sun would be watching all these children and even her mistress die before her eyes as humans tend to end if she doesn’t kill them herself now. It was punishment enough as it was. Yong Sun was greedy; however, as Gods commonly were. She wants what she wants. She’ll handle the consequences later.   
  
~~~~~   
  
_ Or I will. _   
  
Her father’s words rang in her ear. She was not worried. The Holy Halls doesn’t know about what she did. For now.   
  
She had been careful. The bond she had with her mistress wasn’t flaunted publicly. It just wasn’t both their style. For the village people they were nothing more than the Chief and Her trusted Adviser. The gold coin of purchase was long turned into a simple band that adorned her left ring finger now.

 

The village life had been smooth since her arrival. No pestilence ever touched the crops, no animals contacted any disease, people die of old age and nothing else.  All credits go to the Chief, who was ever humble and passed the credits to the Gods. Their altars are always full with good offerings. If anything, the Holy Halls should be happy she’s doing her job and no longer balking away from it like she did when she was younger.    
  
Why would they even worry about the happenings in a small remote village? Why worry about a few Godlings that were bound to walk the village in a few years because Yong Sun sure plans on having more of them? They might all look like her father this is true; but Yong Sun won’t stop until she gets one with monolids and a lopsided grin.    
  
“I can hear you thinking from the Great Hall. Please stop it. You are upsetting the baby.” Byul Yi waddled to their shared bed.    
  
Originally, the bed sharing idea was arranged because Byul Yi wanted be sure she wasn’t going to run away. Yong Sun laughed at her because if she wanted to run away she could have just massacred the village without batting an eyelash. It had lead to a discussion about murders and Byul Yi demanded she give her the number of people she had killed. If Yong Sun had shame she would be ashamed of the high number; but that wasn’t the way of the Gods.    
  
“My father wanted me to give up our bond.” There was no use covering up. She would be obliged to tell the truth when Byul Yi got around to asking about it anyway.    
  
“He wants you to kill me and the baby.” Byul Yi started peeling away Yong Sun’s clothing in preparation for bed.    
  
“In a more subtle language, yes.” Yong Sun stretched her body after all her clothing were gone. She matched her physical age to that of Byul Yi as to not alert the villagers of her real identity(at Byul Yi’s request). She had kept her hair the same brown color for almost 15 years. Although, her hair was much longer than when she first arrived.   
  
“Don’t do it.”    
  
Yong Sun felt the bond tug inside her at the valley of her breasts, where humans have their hearts.    
  
“Little Yong Jin will see the light of day. Never worry.”   
  
She rose to help Byul Yi wiggle out of her clothes. Pregnancy suited the Chief. She glowed more nowadays; it might be because she’s carrying a Godling or she might be genuinely happy.   
  
They fell on the bed gently. “Are you up to having another Godling?” Yong Sun genuinely wanted to know.    
  
Byul Yi bit the goddess’ shoulder hard. “Ya! Give me a few years to recover from this one. He isn’t even out yet.”   
  
“So, that’s a yes?” Gods are not the ones for being emotional; but at that moment Yong Sun was close to feeling like a mortal. She kisses Byul Yi square on the mouth before moving down to kiss her protruding stomach. Still, she kept moving lower.    
  
Byul Yi groaned at Yong Sun’s ministrations. “Yes, my Goddess. That’s a yes.”


End file.
